All In
by RowdyPuff
Summary: What would you do for 30 dollars? Well, the PPG would dress like each other, not be bossy, and date someone they don't even like! The RRB would not make out with a special someone, date someone unwillingly, and join the cheerleading squad! But in the end who will win that money?
1. I Bet

_**So**** in**** this fanfic the PPG and RRB are fixed with dares. The dares are hard... and funny. So enjoy!**_

_**I do not own PPG or RRB! I'm just putting this at the beginning because it's a HUGE pain to write it every chapter.**_

_**I know I sound lazy, cause I am. Anywhoo enjoy the chapter and review.**_

* * *

_**Buttercup**_

I groaned loudly, how'd I get myself into all this? My sisters, their annoying boyfriends, and Butch were at my house. Not that Butch was my boyfriend! Trust me I'm not that desperate.

Anyway, Butch was next to me, doing the cliche yawn trick and putting his arm around my shoulder.

I scowled at him," You look tired. Maybe you should go home."

Butch gave me a laugh and put his hand to my chin," Or maybe we should both go 'sleep' in your room." He said giving me a devious smile.

I gagged and spoke to Blossom," Can you please explain to me why _they _are here?" I said 'they' with disgust in my voice. Brick gave me a slight glare, Butch gave me an annoying smirk, and Boomer just calmly went back to talking with Bubbles. Another reason he was my favorite Ruff: He's scared of me, so he never pisses me off. _**(A/N: Don't worry guys! This is still original pairings! I would never pair Boomer and Buttercup! *SHUDDER*)**_

Blossom looked to Brick, batting her eyelashes," Why are you guys here anyway?"

Brick smirked," We just wanted to hang with our girlfriends."

I spoke up," For your _obvious_ information I would never date _that_." I said pointing at Butch.

Blossom, Brick, Bubbles, and Boomer all rolled their eyes," It's pretty obvious you like Butch, BC." Bubbles said, giving me her knowing look.

I literally felt the food I had for lunch come up my throat," I would never kiss, date, and sleep with Butch! Have I made myself clear?" I yelled at all of them, swallowing down the turkey sandwich that managed to climb up my throat.

Brick scoffed," Oh please! BC I'll bet you that you like him." I gave him a challenging glare.

"No- I'll give you a bet!" I said, I moved my glare to everybody," I glare to every person, feeling proud of myself when Boomer flinched. " I'll give you all a bet- Even better yet: a deal! Everyone place 5 bucks on the table."

Brick looked suspicious as he pulled out his wallet and placed a 5 dollar bill on the table. Blossom sighed and pulled out a 5 dollar bill, Bubbles did the same. Boomer took tons of quarters out of his pocket. I raised my eyebrow," I was going to go to the gumball machine after this! It only collects quarters." He said defensively

Butch gave me a wink as he took five 1-dollar-bills out of his pocket. I finally pulled 5 dollars out of my bra, it's a good place to keep my stuff so don't judge!

Brick gave me a suspicious glare," Now what, Tomboy?"

I rubbed my hands together evilly, like Butch does when he's feeling horny," Now we place bets. We've gone 'all in' with the 5 dollars, so now we place bets on each other." Everyone had anticipation in their eyes," Who wants to go first?" I asked them.

Boomer raised his hand," I bet Blossom can't go a whole week without giving one order." I must admit that bet got me thinking. Everyone oohed

Blossom gave Boomer a hard glare," Bring it. I bet you can't go a week without kissing Bubbles!" Everyone except Boomer and Blossom oohed again, including me.

"Anyone else?" I asked the rest of the crowd as Blossom and Boomer shook on it.

Brick raised his hand, an evil smirk on his face," I bet Buttercup can't be Butch's girlfriend for a week!" My face heated up. I should've known this would happen.

I hid my pink cheeks with a confident smirk," Bring it. I bet that you can't be Princess Morebucks' boyfriend for a whole week!" I gave an apologetic glance to Blossom when I saw her nose flare.

Butch immediately grabbed my chin and forced me into a kiss," You're the best, bro!" He said, smiling like there was no tomorrow.

All that was left was Bubbles and Butch to dare each other. Butch opened his mouth to speak but Bubbles beat him to it," I bet that you can't give me an easy dare." She said, a shy smile on her face.

Butch groaned, obviously disappointed," That's takes away the cockroach diet," Bubbles face paled. I couldn't help but laugh at her face. Suddenly Butch lit up," I've got it! I bet that you and Buttercup can't act like each other for a week!" This time I paled.

"That's not fair! It involves me!" Butch shrugged when I said that

Bubbles looked confused," So I have to act all mean?"

Butch's forest green eyes glinted mischievously," And dress like each other. That means Buttercup gets dresses and Bubbles gets ripped jeans."

Then Bubbles gave me a desperate look," What if we back out?"

I pointed to the money on the table," You lose your chance at 30 bucks."

Everyone nodded with their dares, tomorrow it would all start.

* * *

_**So there is chapter one! I hope you liked it! And tell me if I should do POVs continuing cause I have no idea! Anyway I will update soon! Keep being awesome!**_

_**BTW- Butch asks for a real dare next chapter so Butch fans don't get your panties in a twist... or however that saying goes! LOL! LOL! LOL!**_

_**ヽ(^o^)ノ ┏(･o･)┛ ┗ (･o･) ┓ (・_・")／＼(・_・") (ﾉ^_^)ﾉ**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! OR I'LL MAKE BUBBLES GO PUPPY DOG EYES ON YOU!**_


	2. Morning to All

_**I'm back! I hope you like Chapter 1 because here comes chapter 2!**_

_**Hinako29:** _Thank you for thinking this will be a good story! But I have a few surprises in store. **( ・.-) * WINK*  
**

**!sʞɔoɹ uoısɹǝʌ uʍop ǝpısd∩ !ʎɹoʇs ǝɥʇ ʎoɾuƎ **

**That right there is Upside Down!**

**I'll shut up and let you read now!**

* * *

**_Blossom_  
**

Dumb.

That's the first word that went through my head when I woke up. Dumb Boomer. Dumb Buttercup, she's the one who gave him the bet.

Heck- She started the whole game! I was going to make her pay.

I sat up in bed, grabbing my pink robe and tying it around my stomach. It was time to get ready for school. I was anxious to see Buttercup and Bubbles.

Not only because we're sisters and stuff. Also because I wanted to see Buttercup act nice and Bubbles act rude and witty! I'm even doubting it's possible.

I got out of bed, stretching and yawning as I walked to my personal bathroom. Time to get ready for the day.

_**dıʞS ǝաı⊥**_

I snickered to myself as I stared at my plate. Buttercup was across from me, wearing _makeup. _I know, weird!

She had a black mini skirt on with a green tanktop. She had the fakest smile on her face and a dazed look in her eyes.

"Good morning, Blossom!" She said, in a high-pitched voice supposed to match Bubbles," The birds woke me up early!" Her eye twitched as if she might have killed one of them

I smiled at her, hiding my laughter," What I want to know is where you found that outfit!" I looked under the table and saw her wearing black ankle boots.

Buttercup's eye twitched again, she was probably holding back a witty comment," In the deep dark depths of the mall." She said, I wondered how long it would take her to crack.

I heard feet drag behind me," Get that stupid bow off your head." Bubbles voice said grumpily, her blonde hair wasn't combed and she was wearing ripped jeans and a black shirt with blue graffiti writing that said: 'Flowers Should Die'.

I laughed at the way she was acting, even the way she ate was done in a grumpy way. Bubbles looked at me and snapped," What are you laughin' at, Carrot Cake!" Buttercup's red lips were still smiling widely, she was probably fighting the urge to join in on my humiliation.

" Back at you, Goldielocks!" I said, I couldn't think of any comebacks. Bubbles immediately rolled her eyes

"Does it look like I'm laughing?" She pointed at her face, but I wasn't going down without a fight!

"Both of you stop! Why can't we all just be friends?" Buttercup said, a fake smile on her face. She went back to devouring her waffles and bacon.

Bubbles was glaring at me, and it made me a bit uncomfortable. She was the nice sister and here she was glaring at me.

I sighed," Look, Bubbles, you shouldn't act like this over a bet. We should tell the boys that it's just a stupid game."

Buttercup and Bubbles scoffed at the same time, Buttercup caught herself and smiled," I would love 30 dollars! I'd get to buy a new skateb-dresses." She said with another smile. This is the longest time she's ever smiled.

I heard Bubbles mutter under her breath, things like chipping her nails, not being able to use a comb, and not wearing something appropriate for school like ripped jeans.

Buttercup heard her too," Just so you know I combed my hair before." Bubbles looked at Buttercup's hair which was flat-ironed to perfection.

Before Bubbles left she glared at me and Buttercup, and left.

" Hurry up, Bubbles! We're gonna leave soon!" I ordered after her.

Buttercup intertwined her fingers and gave me a smug smile," I'm sorry, Blossom, but you can't order us around, your bet is to not be bossy."

I felt my eye twitch as I rose from the table to grab my bag. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

_**Brick**_

I groaned as I got out of bed. I did it again as I put on clothes. I was about to do it again when walking, but Butch had woken up and walked up to me," Shove those damn groans up your ass!"

Someone's grumpy. Me and Butch walked downstairs, we saw Boomer sulking at the table, muttering," My lips are so cold..." Every few times.

Those bets are messed up, Bubbles can't act mean, Buttercup can't act nice, Boomer is the Kissing King when it comes to Bubbles, I can't date Princess Morebucks because I have a girlfriend, and Blossom can't stop being bossy!

Suddenly Butch clapped me on the back," Thanks dude," I gave him my best confused look," For getting BC as my girlfriend. The best part is the clothes she's gonna wear! Plus, she has to act nice to me!" Butch rubbed his hands together.

" Well, you technically don't have a bet, Butch." I told him after shoving cereal in my mouth

Butch raised an eyebrow," You think you can give me a good one?"

I chewed my cereal and swallowed," I bet that you can't be in the cheerleading squad for a week."

Butch gave me a smirk, about to speak, but Boomer beat him to it," It's time to kiss Bubb- I mean go to school." He said, a frown on his face.

I sighed and grabbed my bag. This was going to be a long ass week.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! The only reason I did Brick POV is because we needed to see how the morning was going to be for the RRB.**

**I hope the Butch fans didn't get their panties in a twist because now Butch has to join the cheerleading Squad!**

**Buttercup- Act like Bubbles**

**Bubbles- Act like Buttercup**

**Blossom- No more bossy Blossy**

**Brick- Date Ms Morebucks**

**Butch- 1, 2, Tie your Shoes! 3, 4, Butch won't quit!**

**Boomer- Don't pucker up, Bubbles!**

**I hope you enjoyed the story. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Feelin' Witty

_**I'm Back! Hope you enjoyed the other chapter! Anyways the dares are now completely clear!**_

_**KittyGoesRawr1-** _I will hurry up! Thanks for saying it'll get good!

_**wishyouweremedontya-** _I'm pretty cool! Thanks! Cool people make cool stories!

_**minicynthia-** _Why thank you, miss! I appreciate the offers but my story can't date until it has 20 reviews! Lol.

_**Hinako29-** _I kinda just go with da flow on the humor. I'm not really sure what's funny and what isn't. Like I could burst into laughter at random moments. Lol.

_**Review and I will post something up there!**_

_**Anyway enjoy the story!**_

* * *

_**Boomer**_

1st period is a complete nightmare! Bubbles is sitting next to me, yes she is acting rude, but she is also hot. Usually Butch had these thoughts about Buttercup.

I don't even like these bets. They're weird and can ruin a relationship. But, in Butch and Buttercup's case start one.

Bubbles' head was on her textbook and her eyes were closed," Bubbs? Your favorite class is English and you're sleeping?" I asked her surprised.

" First of all, it's not my favorite class. Second of all, I'm _trying_ to, Captain Obvious!" She said, still closing her eyes. Her scowl wavered, she probably thought I would tell everyone if she wasn't being witty.

I cleared my throat," I won't tell if you're nice Bubbles..." She gave me a skeptical look and then threw her arms around me for a hug.

Her voice wavered," I can't do this! I've been trying to act like Buttercup and stuff but she's way too hard! I feel like when the bet is done people will start hating me!" She then gave me a hard look," Don't tell anyone. If you do I'll skin you alive and make a sauce. When I'm done with the sauce I'll feed it to your brothers and when they say: 'Mmmm, that's good! What's in it?' I'm gonna say shit!" I burst into laughter, that sounds like something Buttercup would say.

I pulled away and placed a kiss on her cheek, Bubbles gasped," You kissed me!"

I shrugged," I did not! I placed my lips onto your cheek! Not kissing..."

Bubbles smiled and placed a light kiss on my lips," The dare didn't say _I _couldn't kiss _you_."

I smiled widely, you've gotta love loopholes.

* * *

_**Bubbles**_

After Period 1 I had Period 2 Home Ec. It would be my favorite class except for Art. Today we were learning to make a turkey perfectly.

I had to act like Buttercup and I'm pretty sure that she'd burn it. I had to keep up with the act because Buttercup's in my class. So is Brick and Robin.

Robin is next to me and Brick is next to Buttercup, of course they insult each other all the time but- yeah that's pretty much it.

Anyway everyone had to season and cook a turkey, I purposely burned mine to ashes.

Ms Lunos walked over to me, obviously surprised I burned it," B-Bubbles, I don't understand something." She had frizzy brown hair and deep blue eyes.

I saw Brick and Buttercup look over, and I said something I regretted as soon as it came out," Is it shampoo and conditioner? 'Cause everyone knew that already..."

Brick smirked while Buttercup giggled, the whole class joined in on the laughing. Ms Lunos looked at me surprised," Bubbles? Why are you acting like this?"

I quickly glanced at Buttercup, she shook her head, telling me that I shouldn't tell Ms Lunos the bet," You wanna know why?" Ms Lunos nodded impatiently," I'm tired of looking at your bad fashion choice." Her clothes were all mismatched so I decided to use that against her.

"Bubbles! I never thought I'd say this but, Principal's Office now." I felt my lip quiver slightly, I can't cry! Brick and Buttercup are right there! If I cry I'm disqualified.

I fought my tears off with an 'I don't care' smirk and shrugged," I wanted to get out of here anyway." I got out of my chair, glanced at Brick and Buttercup, and left. Most of the room was gaping. So far I was acting exactly like Buttercup.

Those 30 dollars were in the bag.

* * *

_**Damn. Bubbles is acting like Buttercup... Kind of... Tell me in the reviews. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this, I will update soon!**_

_**Don't forget to review! I will put my review to your review at the beginning of the chapter!**_

_**ENJOY REVIEW FAVE FOLLOW**_


	4. Green With Envy

_**I'm Back! Enjoy this chapter everyone!**_

_**MusicAngelsKittens-** _Gonna have to review more than that for a review of a review. But I will continue! I'd never leave my fans hanging! I've always wanted to say 'fans'! XD

_**Hinako29-** _Why thank you. I'm a funny person. I think... I'm not really that sure.

_**Review and I will review to your Review! Confusing sentence but WHATEVER! Enjoy! **_

* * *

_**Butch**_

For Period 3 I have my favorite class: Math. I'm kidding! Kidding! I hate Math. The only reason I tolerate Period 3 math class is because Buttercup sits next to me. I love it even more for two reasons. 1) She's my girlfriend and I can kiss her at anytime. 2) When I kiss her she can't lash out, she has to kiss back.

I just love the bets. Brick dating Morebucks is gonna be hilarious! Blossom not being bossy, I highly doubt it can happen. Mean Bubbles, so funny! Boomer is already going crazy about not kissing Bubbles, but I think that's way too easy. Nice Buttercup, best thing ever, for me!

I looked over at Buttercup and she was listening to Mr Matthews, the math teacher! Well, I _think_ she was listening, she's staring at the teacher, a forced smile on her face, and a dazed look in her eyes.

I turned her shoulders, making her face me, and placed my lips onto hers. When I pulled away her eye was twitching madly, I don't think Buttercup holding in her anger is good for her health.

" You okay, Buttercup?" I asked her, I let her shoulders go.

She cleared her throat roughly and spoke in a high-pitched voice," I'm feeling awesome! I just love when you kiss me!" I couldn't help but laugh at her false statements.

I laughed, and she went back to 'listening' to the teacher.

Carefully, I looked around the room, looking for a certain someone. After a few seconds of searching I saw her: Lizzy Guniger. Head cheerleader.

I wrote on a piece of paper: **Hi Liz. I'm gonna need you to do me a solid. You owe me one for getting Chase as your boyfriend. I need you to let me be on the cheerleading squad for a week.**

With ease I aimed and threw it at her head. She glared at me with those icy blue eyes and read the paper. I saw her groan and write on a piece of paper.

Using super speed I ran to her desk and back with no one noticing. The paper read: **I can't believe you wanna do that! I thought you'd be acting different ever since you got Buttercup as your girlfriend. Anyway meet me after school. **

I smiled and sat back in the chair.

Those 30 dollars are mine.

* * *

_**Buttercup**_

I noticed Butch throw a paper onto the floor. Curious, I picked it up and read: **I can't believe you wanna do that! I thought you'd be acting different ever since you got Buttercup as your girlfriend. Anyway meet me after school.**

Are you kidding me?! Even on a bet he's still a damn player. Tryna get some other girl as his girlfriend, I'm even _trying _to act nice!

I took a few deep breaths to make sure I didn't hurt anyone close to me.

Butch turned to me, a wide smile on his face," This is our first day of officially being together so I wanted to give you this." He shoved a small box into my hands.

I bit my lip, so I wouldn't say anything about how small the box was, and opened it. Inside was a green bracelet that said 'Live Green'. I stared at it, surprised. Butch spoke up, taking me out of la la land," Do you like it?"

I thought about what I should do. Right now I've got 2 options. 1) Insult him about giving me a cheap band for our first anniversary. 2) Give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

The first one was sounding awfully good to me, but it wasn't something Bubbles would do. I wrapped my arms around Butch. He had the most confused look on his face, and I was in the same class as him when learning about puberty, so he was looking _pretty_ confused.

"Thanks." I muttered, hoping he didn't hear. Too bad I forgot about his super-hearing...

He gave a happy smile, that looked a lot like Boomer's," No problem, Butterbabe. Did ya get anything for me?" He asked, sounding excited.

I caught my breath and quickly did my best improv. I could:

1) Say 'I've got something super special...' and pull out my middle finger

or

2) Makeout session after school

Numbuh 2 **(A/N: Codename Kids Next Door.) **sounded a lot like Bubbles. She was Kissing Queen.

I gave him a sweet smile," Makeout session after school?"

Butch looked upset," H-How about other than after school?"

I tried my best not to start accusing him and angrily pouted," But why?"

He looked into my eyes, I saw embarrassment in his," I've got a meeting with someone." His eyes darted away from mine and to Liz Whatshername.

I am gonna find out exactly what he's doing after school.

* * *

**Misunderstandings! Anyway I hope you liked it! I'll try to update soon! In the mean time REVIEW! I really like having reviews because it makes me feel kinda special! If you want me to feel special then REVIEW!**

**Tell me if this chapter got too much fluff or too little. Not marshmallow fluff the lovey-dovey kind. Just in case there's any dimwits reading this. I'M KIDDING! Although, I don't know that... **


	5. Princess n Plots

_**Wow! Chapter 5 already! I've got 9 reviews, 4 followers, and 6 favorites! I can't say I'm not happy with those results. Anywhoo let's get to da reviews.**_

_**wishyouweremedontya-** _Yes, YAYA for Bubbles! There will be lots of every color! Except the writing is only in black. See what I did there? Lol.

_**Hinako29-** _Thank you. Again.

_**StraniqueGirl0684-**_THANK YOU! For giving me a review worthy of a review. Anyway I'm very glad you're intrigued and the bets will be funny, a little embarrassing but funny. I was kinda worried that some people wouldn't enjoy Princess in the story, but now I guess I'm not! I'll try to make the chapters longer!

_**I'm always taking advice or suggestions! **_

_**Anyway in this chapter Brick and Blossom have to- WAIT! Nevermind. Read and find out.**_

_**Review please! I love the reviews!**_

* * *

_**Brick**_

For Period 4 I had Study Hall with Blossom and Boomer. The only reason I couldn't talk with Blossom was because I had to ask Princess out. I planned to take her to 'The Scoop' **_(A/N: That restaurant is from my other story called 'College Girls' Something funny happens in that chapter)_ **and woo her with my Romance skills.

I was in the library walking up to Princess, I calmly spoke," Hey, Princess, you wanna go to 'The Scoop' after school with me?"

Princess' pure brown eyes looked up from her purple and yellow nails, she gave me a disapproving look," I know you're tough, Brick, but seriously?"

I'm really confused here. Why isn't she jumping up and down screaming 'yes', I raised my right eyebrow," What?"

She rolled her eyes and smoothed her yellow mini mini skirt _**(A/N: That's not a mistake. The skirt is really small)** _she gave me another disapproving look," You can't cheat on Blossom. I'm not talking to you until you break up with her." With that said she walked away, moving her hips too much, with her skirt hiking up every few times. Ew.

Boomer and Blossom were hiding in the bookshelves watching. Blossom was steaming in two ways, she was hot and she was angry. Boomer was more stupid than ever, Bubbles was his addiction and he'd been cut off.

They walked to me," How are we supposed to get you to date her?" Boomer asked, his talking was a tiny bit slurred

Hot steam was coming from Blossom's ears and it wasn't her fire breath," She said we had to break up, but after a week we can get back together."

I gave Blossom a sorrowful look," I'm sorry, Blossom. It's not working out, we should break up." No one was around us so who could spread the news?

" I've got it!" Boomer yelled. Blossom and I nodded to tell him to spit it out," Make a really dramatic break up at lunch! Then those people will spread it to all the other kids in school!"

Blossom had a thoughtful look on her face," Boomer you're a genius! We just break up in front of everybody! Lunch is next period, so lets practice. Boomer pretend to be Princess Morebucks."

Boomer groaned and walked in front of me, twirling his hair, he spoke in a deranged voice," HI BRICK I-"

"You don't have to scream." Blossom said, sitting in her chair.

Boomer nodded and spoke in a deranged voice again," Hi Brick! I am obviously obsessed but instead you take that whore of a girl, Blossom," Blossom gave Boomer an angry glare," But now that you wanna date me break up with her!"

I rolled my eyes, he was eww, just like Princess," Blossom, please pretend to be Princess."

* * *

_**Blossom**_

Brick and I haven't been dating long. I loved it and now he was leaving for me for a week, for that daughter of a bitch. Wait- no! That would be an insult to her dad.

"Blossom, please pretend to be Princess." I heard Brick say, he was rolling his eyes at Boomer.

Ugh. I don't want to act like a whore. Instead of saying that I muttered," Sure."

He gave me his 'Prince Charming' smile, which I'm going to be separated from for a while," You're the best Blossy."

I gave him my creepiest smile and said in an obsessed voice," Brick! I love you! Ditch Blossom and be mine!" That seemed like something Princess would too. I saw Brick's nose flare slightly.

" Yeah, Yeah sure. Will you go to 'The Scoop' with me now?" Brick said, obviously trying not to roll his eyes. I'm glad he's not happy about dating Princess.

I twirled my hair around my finger, it had painted roses on my fingernails," I would really like to, except I'm pretty sure you're dating the sexy, hot, beautiful, amazing, genius Blossom." I said, complimenting myself a ton of times and batting my eyelashes at Brick.

Brick smirked," Relax. I'll break it off with her right now." He pulled his phone out and dialed my phone number. While it was ringing Brick talked into it.

"Hey, Blossom... we should break it off... yes, I only dated you for sex... yep, I hate you too." He put the phone back in his pocket, a smug smirk on his face," Study Hall ends in 10 minutes. We should make the most of our relationship."

I saw Boomer cover his eyes," You guys are gonna make out, aren't you." He didn't wait for an answer, he just bolted out, a dark blue light trailing behind.

Brick placed his lips firmly on mine, and his hands on my waist. I put my arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. I wasn't going to have a makeout session for a whole week.

These bets are so stupid.

* * *

_**Sorry this took so long! I've been getting Detentions in school for some reason! O.o It's always the Spanish teacher...**_

_**Anyway I was thinking of doing something for Christmas like did for Halloween so expect a 'Secret Santa' story soon.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this!**_


	6. Bipolar Buttercup

_**Hello!**_

_**Guest-** _I will update sir/ma'am!

_**Tyler-** _You should make an account dude! I would fave you because of all the stories you're reviewing for me! You would be my one of my top reviewers if not for Hinako29, MusicAngelsKittens, and Batmanbeliever0069. Anyway thanks for all the reviews! BTW To Tyler- I made the sequel that has the kids sort of falling in love with each other. Just so you know...

_**Hinako29-**_I'm not really sure if you want the chapters longer or think they're so funny you laughed for a full 24 hours. But anyway thank you for the review and for saying it's funny!

_**I just love my fans! You guys are my fans right?**_

_**Bipolar means that one minute you're happy the next you're acting completely crazy and freaking out. You'll know why I put it here later...**_

_**I'm just going to STFU and continue with the story. This is Lunch time!**_

* * *

_**Bubbles**_

When Princess walks into the cafeteria the whole room gags. It's not the lunch food, the lunch food isn't half bad, it's the thing Princess calls a face.

Usually Brick, Blossom, Buttercup, Butch, Boomer, and me sit at a lunch room table together. It's always fun because Buttercup insults Butch a lot and I just love laughing. Yes, it's rude and stuff but it's still funny!

Buttercup was getting her lunch and bringing it over here when Princess tripped her. Buttercup has amazing reflexes so she grabbed the closest thing next to her... which was Blossom's hair.

Blossom is very protective of her hair so she started doing something she never does: cuss.

" Fuck! Aaah! Can you not see with those things on your face called eyes! Or do you need glasses! I swear whoever just pulled my hair is fucking dead! I will personally get- BUTTERCUP?" Blossom's eyes widened when she saw it was Buttercup pulling her hair," Why did you pull my hair?"

Buttercup didn't answer her question, instead she turned to Princess a mad look in her eyes," You bitch." She growled under her breath, Buttercup was being Buttercup.

Princess looked to her innocently," What are you talking about?"

Buttercup simply gave her a fierce, angry glare," I would slap you but I don't want to get nasty slut on my hand." She said, literally spitting in Princess' face.

Princess was angry, she slapped Buttercup across the face," Opps, I got slut on my hand."

Swiftly, Buttercup grabbed Princess' wrist. Princess winced, Buttercup spoke, her angry green eyes falling on Princess' scared brown eyes," I can't be a slut if I'm a virgin." Buttercup grabbed Princess' orange frizzy hair and pulled hard.

When she pulled her hand away she was holding a ton of it, she threw it to the ground, a sick look on her face," Now leave me alone, bitch. I would call you worse but I'm hungry." Buttercup grabbed Princess' lunch, hers was on the floor, and walked to the table. Where Butch, Brick, Boomer, me, and Blossom were gaping at her.

Buttercup pulled a hot dog out of the brown paper bag," Anybody got mustard, she obviously doesn't know how to pack her lunch." She said as if nothing happened.

Princess lay on the ground, clutching her head in her hands. No one in the lunch room moved, all gaping at Buttercup only a little looking worriedly at Princess.

Buttercup was officially out of the game.

* * *

_**Boomer**_

No way. Buttercup just... Princess... Wow. Brick closed his mouth," Butter..." He mumbled

Buttercup rolled her eyes," I said mustard!" Her voice raised," Do you not know what mustard is! IT'S THE YELLOW STUFF YOU PUT ON A FUCKING HOT DOG!"

"Bipolar..." I mumbled under my breath. I'm way too scared to say that in front of her face.

Too bad she heard me," REPEAT THAT TO MY FACE, JACKASS!" She yelled angrily at me. Wow. I've seen her in a bad mood before but this was crazy.

Butch put his arm cautiously around her shoulders," B-babe. I think you should re-"

Buttercup twisted his arm and growled into his ear," I will chop your balls off, stuff them in your throat, ducktape your mouth so you'll keep sucking on them, rip your arm off and beat you to death, cut off your ass, and bury it in a shit cemetery." God that girl's scary," If there is no shit cemetery," She brought her lips to his ears and whispered darkly," I'll make one." Buttercup let go of his arm and went back to her hot dog," I STILL HAVE NO FUCKING MUSTARD! YOU GUYS ARE ALL FULL OF COMPLETE SHIT!" Buttercup grabbed the lunch bag and walked out of the lunch room.

Blossom gulped and managed a weak smile," That's what happens when BC bottles her anger."

I gave them all a serious look," I am now scarred for life."

Bubbles laughed nervously," She's out of the game?"

Brick nodded, looking dazed," She just beat the crap out of Princess," Everyone looked at Princess who was hiding her partially bald head with a hat," I think I should do it now, Blossom."

Butch and Bubbles looked confused as Brick walked with Blossom to the center of the cafeteria. Blossom looked flustered as she spoke," I-I've been cheating on you!" She blurted. Bubbles mouth dropped to the floor, not literally. Butch shrugged as if he wasn't surprised, Blossom had a history with Dexter.

Brick looked unfazed," I don't care! I'm in love with someone else!" By now most of the people in the cafeteria were looking at them

Blossom gasped, a little overdone," Who?"

"Princess!" The whole cafeteria erupted with gasps. Princess was smiling widely, despite what just happened.

Blossom looked completely confused, a look she didn't have on her face usually," The whore? The slut? The disgusting bitch? The shit master? The-" Brick cut her off

"Yeah." He said nodding.

Blossom broke down, which I must admit looked real to me, and probably to the whole lunch room.

Brick left her and walked to Princess," I've broken up with her!" He said dramatically," Will you date me now? The Scoop? After school?"

Princess hugged him and he flinched slightly," You have to kiss me though!"

Brick rolled his eyes and kissed her ever so slightly, Blossom looked ready to slaughter.

Brick would do anything for 30 dollars.

* * *

_**It's longer because StraniqueGirl asked me to Anyway thank you for reading my story! Read my other stories too! They are somewhat good!**_


	7. Breaking In Butch

_**So the last chapter BC goes all Bipolar and is disqualified. Brick and Blossom break up and Princess and Brick start dating...**_

_**I feel like I should give Boomer a new dare. Something embarrassing and rude. Something like pretending to be gay? No offense to gay people anywhere.**_

_**StraniqueGirl0684-** _You'll understand better once you read this chapter. Unfortunately for the Brick fans but he will be disqualified for turning Princess down for the- WAIT! No spoilers. Lol.

_**Darkjuliet4444-**_ StraniqueGirl brought a friend! lol. Anyway it will be funny to see Butch in a cheer uniform. The problem is Buttercup thinks that Butch is cheating on her with Liz, so she come afterschool to see- NO. I give no spoilers just because you reviewed. ;P

_**DammitGravity-**_It is making me feel special. This girl/boy deserves a medal for caring! Woooo!

_**Lol. That would be hilarious. Tell me if you would like the idea or not in reviews. Please.**_

* * *

_**Buttercup**_

Fuck everyone. They are all like packets of shit. Manufactured by Asshole Company of Crap. I was sitting on my bed putting my head on my green pillow. No I was not crying. I don't cry. I never will. I'm the fucking hard to the core.

I sighed to myself and sat up. I just heard a noise in the kitchen. It was someone cursing to him/herself.

"- can't be fucking nice to anyone, always being hot and sexy, WHAT IS MY PROBLEM?" I pursed my lips. Definitely a boy. I floated to the kitchen, making no noise whatsoever.

I gasped at who I saw," BUTCH?!" He looked up from rummaging in the fridge. In my fucking fridge. Grabbing my fucking sandwich and coke.

He smiled nervously," Hey BC. How's it going?" Butch opened the coke and took a swig. What the hell? He comes into my home and eats my food.

" Butch. What are you doing in my house?" I said, holding the bridge of my nose. I feel a stress headache coming soon.

He closed the fridge door with his foot and took a bite of my sandwich. The nerve of that boy... He then walked to the living room as if he's not breaking and entering my own home! Butch grabbed the remote," Nothin' to watch today." He flipped through channels aimlessly until he stopped on 'X Men Days of Future Past'.

He still hadn't answered the damn question," What the fuck are you doing in my house?!" I yelled in his ear from behind. He spilt the coke on his face but nothing bad other than that. Unfortunately.

Butch wiped the liquid off with his sleeve," I've come to comfort my girlfriend."

I rolled my eyes, making sure he saw. I'm not a crybaby who needs someone's shoulders to cry in to," Why the hell would I need comfort?" I demanded more than asked.

Butch turned to me a pitied look in his eyes," You're out of the game, Butterbabe." I'm what? I can't be out of the game. I created it.

" Says who?" I already knew the answer to that: Brick. He wanted to be in control of everything. I've always hated his guts. I always will too.

Butch coughed," Brick said that you're out because you beat the shit outta Princess." He spilled like a tilted glass of water. _**(A/N: I know! I'm terrible at smilies!)**_

Realization dawned on my like sunrise," That wasn't even my dare! Bubbles had to act like me. I had to be your girlfriend," Butch raised his eyebrows, understanding what I was saying," And I'm still your girlfriend so I'm in the game!" I had gotten up and was now dancing around doing my happy dance.

I threw both my hands up at the end of my dance and yelled," I will beat all the motherfuckers who dare step in my presence!" Butch smirked and finished eating my sandwich. I'll have to get him later for that.

* * *

_**Butch**_

Something's confusing me. Like a lot. I had broke into Buttercup's house and ate her sandwich and she did nothing to stop me. Actually, another thing's confusing me too: Brick and Princess. I mean Brick isn't bad looking on the guy radar so he pretty much gets any girl he wants, but Princess?!

I can't help but shudder at the thought of them together. It's nasty. Anyway back to my BC Situation. I think she's softened up to me. She hasn't been arguing with me much, she hasn't insulted me yet, she _still_ hasn't changed from her sexy outfit, and she's here having a conversation with me... without looking pissed! This is weird as hell, and I heard that place is some messed up biz.

When Buttercup finally finished her dance I gave her a raised eyebrow," So you admit you're my girlfriend?" She looked ready to smack me to China but she nodded instead. I continued," Prove it, babe."

Buttercup's eyebrows scrunched together as if she wasn't sure if she wanted to," Get over here." She grabbed my shirt collar, lifting my face towards hers, and she gave me a rough kiss on the lips. Not too long, not too short. "You happy now?" She said a light smirk playing on her lips.

I smirked back," Is that all Buttercup's got?" She growled when I added," Or should I say Little Buttercup?"

She scowled at me," I'd like to see you do better." What exactly were we doing?

"What are we even doing?" I asked, placing Buttercup on my lap.

She fidgeted but answered," I don't know."

I started sucking on her neck and she tensed, knowing what I was thinking," Sto-Stop Butch!" She said through a moan. Ha-ah! She's turned on!

" But you're enjoying this too much." I whispered into her ear before kissing her neck again. Buttercup fought with herself. She wanted to, I'd never get a girl if she didn't want to. " BC, you sure you want me to stop?" She didn't answer. Instead she gave me a rough kiss.

I took that as a no.

* * *

**_Getting hot up in the Utonium house! Anyway review blah blah blah! Follow blah blah blah! Fave blah blah blah! I hope you liked it! I'd never ever ever take BC out first but the being nice wasn't even her bet. Her bet was to date Butch and she's obviously doing that if you look upwards at the words. _**

**_Tell me what you think of Boomer's new dare being to act gay or like a girl._**

**_Also tell me what you think about the chapter! _**

**_PLEASE AND THANK YOU!_**


	8. Horny and Heated

_**I'm back mutha fuckers! Enjoy this chapter! This is Blossom and Brick! Enjoy! Sry it took so long to update I just been getting amazing ideas on good fanfictions! I have no idea where to put them! My brain needs to have space for the Pre-algebra I learn at school! So i've been typing them and stuff. They been published already so you can go on my profile and check it out!**_

* * *

_**Blossom**_

I expected Buttercup not to be in class but how come Butch wasn't? It was the end of school and we all decided to walk home together. Right now me, Bubbles, Boomer, and Brick were outside the Utonium household. Bubbles had a steamed look on her face, she was still acting like Buttercup," I NEED A NAP!" She yelled, kicking down the door. I take that back- tried to kick down the door.

I raised my eyebrow at her," I have the key." I said, twirling the keys in my hand. She giggled sheepishly and we all walked in.

Boomer looked around," You think BC's here?" He asked Bubbles, completely ignoring me. I really don't like the way he does that, it's like he's mad at me or something, not like I care- I mean he's a blonde, he's meant to be stupid! _**(A/N: No offense to blondes reading this...) **_I heard thumping upstairs.

First I heard a loud smack, a boy groaning, and then a girl yelling. It sounded like Buttercup's voice yell," Hurry! I think they're here!" We all raised our eyebrows, someone must've been up stairs...

Bubbles made a face, looking slightly suspicious. "What the fudge?" I snickered at her, Bubbles always tried to keep herself from swearing, it was really funny the words she switched. Shiz for shit, fudge for fuck, and as for ass. But for some strange reason she still says ho, whore, and bitch. It's really funny.

I was about to answer when I heard Buttercup run down the stairs. "Hi guys, you're-" She tripped over her feet while walking to Bubbles, instead of staying on the ground she shot right up. "Whoops, um, so why are you guys early?" She said awkwardly.

Boomer rose an eyebrow at her. "Uh, well, Brick went to his date with Princess..." I glared at Buttercup, reminding her it was her fault in the first place. She laughed nervously

"About that, I-I-I-I a-mmmm so-reee about Lunch Period today, bottled up anger is never good for me..." I heard Bubbles giggle at the way Buttercup had apologized, BC has always had trouble apologizing for stuff, and it was honestly hilarious.

I cleared my throat, dismissing it completely. "Yeah, we also haven't seen Butch since Lunch period, you know where he is?" She partially paled, but quickly regained her composure.

"I- well... No." I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at her, she seemed flushed, a little happy, and embarrassed at the same time. Something must have happened when she came home.

Bubbles sighed loudly," All of ya'll are bein' bitches, I said I wanted to take a nap!" She lay down on the couch, after throwing her school bag at Boomer. He caught it and raised his eyebrow at her.

Buttercup smirked amusingly at Bubbles. "I see Bubbles is still acting bitchy.

"The moment you realize you just called yourself a bitch..." Bubbles narrated, smirking at Buttercup. She just made a face, remaining silent.

Brick looked at his watch. "Listen, guys, I've gotta meet Princess at The Scoop in 5 minutes. Seeya." He gave me the smallest kiss on the cheek and flew out the door.

I pouted as he left. "I can't have my boyfriend off with a complete slitch." Buttercup raised her eyebrow, I translated for her. "A slut bitch." She busted out laughing, very hard actually. Soon Bubbles joined in, and before i knew it we were all cracking up

Buttercup smirked at me," Never knew you had it in ya, I respect your dissing skills." I may not look it but when I'm pissed or supernova angry, I get meaner and colder.

"I'm gonna go, I need to make sure Slitch keeps her hands off my man." I growled the last part, earning a chuckle from Buttercup, a giggle from Bubbles, and a smirk from Boomer. Soon enough I flew out the door, on my way to The Scoop.

* * *

_**Brick **_

I almost feel sorry for Princess. Right now I saw that she was wearing a wig, trying desperately to look good for our 'date'. She had on tons of face paint- Excuse me, I meant makeup. She was being annoying, desperate, pathetic, and ugly at the same time, otherwise known as acting like herself.

She batted her long, fake eyelashes at me. "So, Bricky, what made you want me?" The fact that thirty bucks were on the line.

"The fact that I realized-" I gagged in the middle of that. "-you are the one for me." Princess grinned widely, leaning in for a kiss. WHOA! This wasn't in the contract! "Let's, not go too fast with our relationship."

Princess looked angry, but then smirked. "Why? Too shy to kiss me in public?" It took all my control to _not _snort. More like too _embarrassed_ to kiss you in public. She didn't wait for my answer, instead she slid into my booth and put a hand on my chest. "You can't tell me I'm not pretty." Or can I?

"What are you doing?" I said, trying to hide the flustered look on my face. This bitch is tryna make me horny!

She trailed her hand up and down my chest. "I'm being your girlfriend of course..." Her manicured hand went lower, and lower until it was on the zipper on my pants.

I bit my lip. Fight the urge Brick! Fight it! She's a slut anyway, your dick might even get lost in the bottomless pit she calls a pussy. "Listen, just eat the ice cream." Luckily I kept my voice steady, trying to keep myself from getting horny.

Princess tried to pout but it came out like she was on the toilet. "Okay, but after..." She purred seductively.

I sighed and licked some of my ice cream, trying to calm myself. But then I saw it: a huge red bow. It's owner was hiding his or her face behind a huge-ass menu paper. But the only person I knew with a huge red bow was my girlfriend. No doubt she was jealous, it were moments like this where I knew she liked me a lot.

Unconsciously, I smirked. Princess noticed and was about to turn around. "What are you-?"

I took her shoulders and turned them towards me, not wanting her to get mad at Blossom. "Just the other type of ice creams there are..."

She gave me a look that said 'Seriously?'. "But you're eating some alre-"

"Well I don't like it, it's shit!" I got up and left, Princess looked at me weird and took out her phone, probably to text her slutty friends. I sat at the booth I saw the red bow in. "Blossom. What are you doing here?"

I heard her whisper. "Abort mission! Abort! Abort!" I grabbed the menu and ripped it from her hands, letting me see all of her, instead of just her bow. I saw that she was thinking of a Plan B. "No. No. I is not Blossom. No." She was talking like one of those Spanish maids, like on Family Guy.

"Blossom..."

She glared at me. "Well, I'm sorry! She's such an UGH and we were so UGH and UGH!" She groaned multiple times throughout her sentence.

I took her hands in mine. "Just wait one week." I got up and walked towards Princess, leaving her behind, frowning angrily.

* * *

**_I sorry! Hope you enjoyed. :[_**

**_I ashamed. _**

**_~ RowdyPuff_**

**_PS changed meh penname. :)_**

**_But still ashamed :[_**


End file.
